Mystery Gift Codes
The 'Mystery Gift' is where you can redeem free Pokemon using codes made by Wish_z. and can be accessed in the 'Menu' section. Type in a code and have a free slot in your party to redeem the Pokemon. Active Codes Updates Within the Last Week * Aura Pokemon have now been added Trivia * The codes mentioned below are forwarded from Wish_z's twitter account (@wishRBLX). * An active code expires once a new code is released, which now releases every Monday (As said by Wish_z). * The level of redeemed Pokemon depend on the number of Gym Badges you have earned. They can also be set at a certain level despite the number of badges you have. * The codes are 'Case Sensitive' (careful about the capitals of a letter or the code won't work). * To use a code you must have at least earned the 1st badge from Brock and have at least one empty slot in your party. Frequently Asked Questions Q: Can we make more codes? A: '''No. The reason why is that we just forward the codes from Wish_z's twitter account (linked above) and we do not make the codes as we are not admins or the creator of Project: Pokemon '''Q: Can you remake codes that expire? A: No. As said above, we just forward the codes and do not make them. Scroll down to the 'Before you comment' section and you will find what happens when you comment questions like this. Mystery Code History Total Number of Codes Released: ''' 41 "ReallyCodes" - Gives you a shiny Pikachu '''EXPIRED "OnePercentRat" - Gives you a shiny Rattata EXPIRED "EXTREMECODES" -Gives you a shiny Eevee EXPIRED "DragosireTribute" - Gives you a shiny Quagsire EXPIRED "CxroFairy" - Gives you a Clefairy EXPIRED "Kirikun" - Gives you a shiny Sableye EXPIRED "RioluOlympics" - Gives you a Riolu EXPIRED "Stormy" - Gives you a Slowpoke EXPIRED "PuppyMonkeyBaby" - Gives you a Mr. Mime EXPIRED "SphealOrNoSpheal" - Gives you a Spheal EXPIRED "HarryHoudini" - Gives you an Abra EXPIRED "TheFuriusDawg" - Gives you a Houndour EXPIRED "Prinpupper" - Gives you a shiny Swinub EXPIRED "Apologies" - Gives you a Mewtwo EXPIRED "BeachballFun" - Gives you a Wailmer EXPIRED "WhatsUpDoc" - Gives you Buneary EXPIRED "KrabbyPatty" - Gives you a shiny Krabby EXPIRED "Goggles" - Gives you a Yanma EXPIRED "FourHundo" - Gives you shiny Deino "Stardom" - Gives you a Staryu "IGotDanceMoves" - Gives you a Lapras EXPIRED "BadLuckBird" - Gives you a Murkrow EXPIRED "SlippySnek" - Gives you a Seviper EXPIRED "Shining" - Gives you a shiny Shinx EXPIRED "Doggo" - Gives you a Growlithe EXPIRED "ColdSteel" - Gives you a Beldum EXPIRED "Mob" - Gives you a Ralts EXPIRED "Steak" - Gives you a Tauros EXPIRED "The100Club" - Gives you a shiny Meowth EXPIRED "Totally" - Gives you a Totodile EXPIRED "Shinypalooza" - Gives you a shiny Axew EXPIRED "TinyShiny" - Gives you a shiny Diglett EXPIRED "Celebrations" - Gives you a shiny Eevee EXPIRED "Choices" - Gives you a shiny Larvitar EXPIRED "Firefox" - Gives you a shiny Vulpix EXPIRED "Hax0rz" - Gives you a shiny Porygon EXPIRED "ShinyFinale" - Gives you a shiny Cresselia EXPIRED "GuyFawkes" - Gives you a Pawniard EXPIRED "Redkachu" - Gives you an aura Pikachu EXPIRED "ImBlue" - Gives you an aura Ralts EXPIRED "Hungry" - Gives you an aura Snorlax EXPIRED "Pikablu" - Gives you an aura Marill "FlyingGrass" - Gives you an aura Hoppip "Kane" - Gives you an aura Growlite Before you comment: * Please note that we do not make the codes nor will wish_z see your suggestion. As posted above, we only forward these codes. If you make a suggestion in the comments below, your comment will either be deleted, ignored or someone will say 'we don't make the codes'. * If a code made by Wish_z is not on this page, please write it down in the comments below (with the necessary capitals) and also a picture or some kind of proof. We will not put the code on the page if there is no proof within your comment. Category:Helpful Pages